


【血精灵死亡骑士x血精灵圣骑士】灵魂互换

by YourMajestyFox



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, soul swap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 本命OC，艾利奥（游侠→死亡骑士）x艾克赛尔（游侠→血骑士→圣骑士）因为法师一个小小的魔法实验，死亡骑士与圣骑士二人竟然互相交换了身体。





	【血精灵死亡骑士x血精灵圣骑士】灵魂互换

艾克赛尔低头盯着自己的手，惊讶得一句话都说不出来。他缓缓抬起头，果然看到面前的艾利奥也同样愣在原地。他们两个因为希尔维亚一个小小的魔法实验，竟然互相交换了身体。而肇事者翻遍书籍丢下一句“大概明天就换回来了”之后，迅速施放传送术消失得无影无踪。

艾克赛尔拍拍自己的脸，又捏捏自己的胳膊——这感觉实在是新鲜极了。他摸着手腕把了半天脉搏，又捂着心口感受了好一会儿，接下来不停吸气吐气看着口中吐出一团团白雾，玩得不亦乐乎。他扭过头正想对艾利奥说话，却看见他面色通红，突然猛地咳嗽起来。这可把艾克赛尔吓了一跳，赶忙扶着艾利奥——其实是他自己的身体——轻轻拍打他的后背。不久之后艾利奥终于缓了过来，说了句话，差点让艾克赛尔当场笑昏过去：“该死的，怎么还得呼吸啊。”

“哇哦，你们真感觉不到冷啊。”艾克赛尔兴致冲冲地捧着一小块魔法造出的冰，接着忽然想到了什么，迅速将冰块扔进了艾利奥的衣领里。艾利奥腾地原地跳起，拎着上衣甩了半天才将冰块甩出去。艾克赛尔看到计谋得逞笑得开心极了，又造出一些冰块全部塞进了艾利奥的领口里。艾利奥一边叫一边笑着抖落衣服，一边又去追逐逃跑的艾克赛尔，没两步就将他扑倒在地上。他自己（其实是艾克赛尔）的衣服已经被融化的冰块淋湿，索性便脱掉上衣，露出一身洁白如雪的皮肤，只有肩头上横亘着一道刺眼的伤疤。

艾利奥的绿眼睛闪了闪，黯淡了下来。他已经死了太久，几乎快要忘记活着的感觉。可这道疤突然提醒了他。他现在使用的艾克赛尔的身体，会心跳呼吸，会感知冷暖，会受伤死去。曾经当他的符文剑劈开他的肩头，那时的艾克赛尔该有多痛？仅凭这一副脆弱的血肉之躯，他受过多少苦难，又是怎样熬过那么多的时日？他不敢再想下去，只觉得心口闷得难受，不是身为死亡骑士时的幻痛，而是鲜活生命带来的真实痛楚。

艾克赛尔躺在地板上原本还在笑着，看到艾利奥盯着自己伤疤的表情忽然就收起了笑容。他猜到艾利奥在想些什么，可他自己早已不再考虑这些过去的事。在艾利奥失去生命的躯体中，闭上双眼，没有心跳没有呼吸，他能感受到的只有死一般的寂静与黑暗。他从未想过这对灵魂是怎样一种折磨，而他如今忽然懂了。这又需要多么强大的信念才能坚持下去，背负着这样的诅咒存在于这个已经不属于自己的世上。

艾利奥正要说些什么，却忽然被一只手指压住了嘴唇。艾克赛尔冲他轻轻摇了摇头，拍拍屁股站起身来，“小希说多久才能换回来？”“她说要看情况，几个小时到一整天都有可能。”艾克赛尔往床上扑通一躺，深深叹了口气，“唉，从来没听说过法术实验还能出这种错。万一明天没变回来，一早的训练怎么办……”艾利奥也躺到艾克赛尔身边，“你就像往常一样请个假他们就懂了。”“滚！”艾克赛尔恼羞成怒的表情放在艾利奥的脸上，怎么看都觉得有些好笑，甚至艾利奥自己也没忍住，噗地笑出声来。艾克赛尔白了他一眼，而这个表情却让艾利奥笑得更欢了。他忽然说道，“反正现在也没什么事干，我们来做爱吧，艾克。”“……哈？！”艾克赛尔第一反应就是拒绝，然后忽然转念一想，既然他们两个现在角色互换，那么，“你是说，我可以上你了？”艾利奥挑了挑眉，“某种意义上来说，也算是。”

“什么叫也算是……喂！你要干嘛！艾利奥，这可是你自己的身体……”艾克赛尔惊恐地看着艾利奥凑近自己，将手掌伸向自己的下体。艾利奥标志性的一种危险表情如今出现在艾克赛尔的脸上，让他自己觉得奇怪极了。“可是有感觉的还是你，艾克赛尔，不是吗？”艾利奥忽然吻上他，温热的唇触碰到冰冷的唇，几乎让他一阵颤抖。他习惯性地去舔舐艾克赛尔敏感的耳根，却没得到想象中该有的回应。而艾克赛尔像是突然明白了什么，仰起头去亲吻艾利奥的耳朵，果然听到艾利奥猛地倒吸一口气。这下艾利奥也明白了，他眯起眼睛看着面前那张本属于自己的脸，“艾克，你的身体真是淫荡极了。”“我……哈啊……”艾利奥并没给艾克赛尔反驳的机会，直接将他已经半硬的阴茎送进了自己口中。既然是他自己的身体，那么他当然更清楚自己哪里最敏感——他吸吮着口中膨大的前端并用舌头打着转儿，双手也在不断撸动茎体，并且偶尔揉搓最下端的两个囊袋——就像艾克赛尔给他口交时一样。艾克赛尔的表情都变了样，艾利奥温热湿润的口腔实在是太过舒服，他没坚持多久就喘息着到达了顶峰。艾利奥故意提前吐出阴茎，让他射到了脸上，于是艾克赛尔现在看到的，便是自己的脸上挂着乳白色的黏液，并且露出一副心满意足的表情。难道平时艾利奥眼中的他就是这样一副荡妇的样子？这实在是……艾克赛尔羞得满脸通红，别过头去不再看他。

艾利奥看到计谋得逞十分开心，尽管换做是他自己大概一辈子也不会出现面前这样害羞的样子。他又俯身过去，亲吻着他的脖子，伸出一根手指缓缓送进艾克赛尔的后穴中。艾克赛尔痛得皱起眉毛，“你慢点……跟第一次似的。”“可不就是第一次，我不是说过，从某种意义上来说，也算是你上我了。”“哼……我看明明更像是你破了我两次处。”艾利奥大笑起来，手指也慢慢进去了3根，艾克赛尔看起来虽然有些紧张但似乎已经适应了。“我要进去了，艾克。”“嗯……”艾利奥抽出手指，拿过床头的润滑剂涂满自己的下体与艾克赛尔的穴口，接着扶着艾克赛尔冷冰冰的身子将阴茎缓缓送了进去。“呼……”艾克赛尔闭着眼，只觉得身体被滚烫的硬物贯穿，疼痛夹杂着温度差异带来的奇妙快感，令他不自觉地咬紧嘴唇。艾利奥仍然如同往常一样，很快便抽送起来，而艾克赛尔也同样很快就适应了体内的撞击，情不自禁地随着艾利奥的节奏而呻吟。

艾利奥放慢动作，一边俯身亲吻艾克赛尔，一边仔细寻找着他体内的敏感点。如果说这样与“自己”做爱不感到别扭那是不可能的，不过艾利奥一想到艾克赛尔现在看到的是他自己在操自己，他就莫名其妙地兴致高涨。他甚至开始刻意模仿艾克赛尔的表情与动作，而这让身下的精灵羞耻得几乎想要钻到床铺底下。艾克赛尔看到的，是“自己”一脸认真并关切的样子，动作十分温柔，简直与正在支配这副身躯的艾利奥截然相反。可是这样的他反倒真的有一种被自己上了的错觉，竟然让他觉得既耻辱又兴奋。

“别……别这样……嗯……”“哪样？”“就是……哈啊……你知道的……”“我可不知道。”艾利奥尽管如此说着，脸上却露出一副得意极了的样子，艾克赛尔看在眼里简直想一拳揍过去。“你……不要学我！啊啊……”艾克赛尔话还没说完，就被突如其来的一阵猛烈快感淹没，而艾利奥勾起嘴角，忽然压低身子抱着艾克赛尔在他耳边说道，“喜欢被自己操吗，艾克？”话音刚落，艾利奥便开始对着刚找到的敏感点加快速度反复顶弄。艾克赛尔这下彻底说不出话了，他摇着头抓着艾利奥的手臂，大声呻吟起来。这样的快感对于这副还是第一次的身躯来说简直太过强烈了，而艾利奥还在他的耳边厮磨着，金色发丝垂到他的眼前，时时刻刻提醒着他在“被自己操”的这个莫名其妙的事实。“呜……艾利奥……慢点……哈啊……”眼泪也不知道为什么淌了下来，艾克赛尔的大脑仿佛缺氧一般无法仔细思考，“不……我受不了……不行……啊啊啊……”终于，他尖叫着抓起床单，痉挛似的泄在了两人紧紧相贴的腹部。艾利奥也突然觉得自己小腹一紧，慌忙抽出阴茎，撸动着射到艾克赛尔仍然因高潮而紧绷的身体上。

“该死，我还想再来一轮的。艾克，你是多久没用前面了啊？这么快就不行了。”艾克赛尔本来还在贤者时间里放空大脑，听到艾利奥这句话突然跳起来炸毛，“我倒是想用，我去哪里用啊！？你也不给我用的机会！”“这不就用到了。”“……你信不信我现在召唤圣光烧了你这副死人皮囊！？”“你肯定舍不得，艾克，那很痛的。”被说中的艾克赛尔气得刚刚举起拳头，突然又想到了什么，坏笑着问艾利奥，“喂，你这身体也很敏感啊。反正第一次都有过了，下次就再让我试试呗？”“敏感？那是因为使用者淫荡吧。”于是艾克赛尔放下的拳头又举了起来，朝着艾利奥（更准确地说是自己）的肚子重重砸了下去。

第二天一觉醒来，艾克赛尔抬眼看到艾利奥的侧脸，又捏捏自己的脸和胳膊，腾地蹦了起来，“终于换回来了！艾利奥，你告诉小希了吗？”艾利奥这才慢悠悠地睁开眼，“啊，你在我怀里睡觉，我怎么起身啊。”艾克赛尔愣了愣，赶忙把缠着艾利奥的四肢撤了下去，起床的时候突然觉得腹部一阵疼痛。艾利奥看着他，面无表情地说了句，“我本来想提醒你的，可是你下手太快了。”艾克赛尔这才反应过来，狠狠瞪了艾利奥一眼，接着气鼓鼓地开始吟唱治疗法术。该死的，我真是自作自受。艾克赛尔深深叹了口气，忽然想到了什么，猛地抬头看向床头的魔法时钟，“什么……训练又要迟到了！”“那就别去了，”艾利奥转过身子凑到艾克赛尔身旁，厮磨着他的耳根，“我还是喜欢你这个身体，艾克。”“别闹！艾利奥！嗯……”

于是这一天，艾克赛尔的训练计划又泡汤了。


End file.
